little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fergus and Elinor's Sacrificial Deal/Final Battle
(Beneath the waves on the ocean floor, Sedusa was swimming through a barren part of the ocean, holding the captive Scottish mermaid as Vanitas and Braig joined them) Sedusa: (Mockingly) Poor little sweetheart. (Grins evilly while speaking seriously) Lucky for you, it's not you that I want. What I want is a much bigger fish.... Elinor: (Angrily) Sedusa, stop! Fergus: (Angrily) Hold it right there! (Just then, the sea witch turned and saw both Elinor and Fergus in front of her, with Elinor pointing her trident near the sea witch. Merida's group and Mushu were right next to them, with looks of determination) Sedusa: (Chuckling flatly) Why, King Fergus and Queen Elinor. How are you? Elinor: Let our daughter go now! Fergus: Or else we'll...! Sedusa: Or else what? (Shows the contract) She's mine now! You see; We made a deal. Elinor: (Frowning) Yes, a deal you cheated on! Merida: (Sadly) I'm sorry, guys. (Vanitas and Braig then held the Scottish mermaid down as she continued) Merida: I didn't mean to and I didn't know. (Elinor softened to Merida) Elinor: It's alright, Merida. I'm glad you got your voice back. (The mermaid queen then glared at the contract and aimed her trident at it) Elinor: But what I'm not glad about is that you're a mermaid again! (She shot a laser at the contract. But to everyone, but the villains', shock, the contract wasn't destroyed) Sedusa: (Chuckling evilly) You see? The contract's legal, waterproof, binding, and completely unbreakable, even for you! (Grins wickedly) But I am a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great sea king and queen is a very precious commodity. (At that moment, the contract turned to a sphere of light. After Vanitas and Braig released Merida, the light then went toward Merida and trapped her in a swirling vortex as she gasped and went downward. To their horror, Merida was slowly becoming a brown living seaweed. Elinor and Fergus were gonna help her when Sedusa stopped them) Sedusa: (Smirking evilly) But, I might be willing to make an exchange for something even better.... (Elinor and Fergus, along with the good guys, got concerned. Back with Ralph, in his main attire again, he rowed the lifeboat as Felix called out to him) Felix: Ralph, what are you doing? You'll get killed! Ralph: Felix, I lost Merida once! I'm not going to lose her again! (Understanding his decision, Felix gave in and nods) Felix: Alright! Be careful! (And with that, Ralph rowed some more. Back underwater, Merida was almost completely transformed to a brown living seaweed while Sedusa held the contract in front of Elinor and Fergus) Sedusa: Now, do we have a deal? (With sad looks on their faces, Elinor and Fergus looked at Merida) Elinor and Fergus: Sorry, Merida.... (Then Fergus signed his name on the contract while Elinor shot her trident ray at the contract, changing the name from "Merida" to "Elinor" and "Fergus") Sedusa: Yes! It's done then! (Suddenly, Merida reverted back to normal, then to the good guys' shock and horror, the vortex surrounded Elinor and Fergus and both began turning into brown living seaweeds) Merida: Mom! Dad! (The cecaelia laughed manically then. At the surface, Ralph prepared to jump into the water with a harpoon after spotting a glow beneath the water. Back underwater, after the vortex died down, all that stood there where Elinor and Fergus were are two brown living seaweeds with Elinor's trident and tiara and Fergus' crown laying next to them) Mushu: You're majesties.... Merida's group: No, Elinor, Fergus.... Merida: Mom, Dad.... (Then, Sedusa took the trident, tiara, and crown and puts the crown and tiara on her head as she laughed wickedly) Sedusa: At last, it's mine! (She laughed wickedly as Merida's group slowly got angry) Merida: (Angrily) You...! You monster! (She lunged toward the sea witch, but Sedusa quickly tossed the mermaid to the ground, much to the good guys' concern) Sedusa: Don't toy with me, you redheaded brat! Contract or no contract, (Points the trident at her) I can still...! (Just then, a harpoon hit the evil sea witch's arm. She turned in anger and to everyone's surprise, they see Ralph) Merida's group: (Surprised) Ralph?! Sedusa: You meddling fool! Merida: Ralph, look out! (Ralph hears her, nods, and swam towards the surface. Sedusa turned to Vanitas and Braig) Sedusa: After him! (Vanitas and Braig charged at Ralph. At the surface, Ralph almost made it to the rowboat while gasping for air when he was pulled under by Vanitas and Braig and was being tightened like two anacondas squeezing him) Mushu: Come on! (With that, Merida's group swam up to the three and attacked Vanitas and Braig, freeing Ralph. Ralph then gave a thumb's up to Merida's group, who gave a thumb's up in return and he swam up to the surface again. Sedusa then aimed the trident at Ralph with an evil smirk) Sedusa: (To Merida) Say goodbye to your sweetheart! (Merida gasped and swam over to Sedusa, pulling her hair. Sedusa was distracted long enough for Merida to force the sea witch to shoot Vanitas and Braig, killing them both into pieces of sushi. Once she recovered, Sedusa gasped and noticed) Sedusa: My boys! (Sadly) My poor boys! (Sedusa then glared angrily as she looked at Merida with the group making their get away and then began smoking black ink and growling angrily. Soon, the heroes were at the surface and popped out of the water. While the group swam far away to safety, Merida noticed Ralph swimming to her instead) Merida: Ralph, you have to get away from here! Ralph: No, I'm not leaving you! (Just then, out of the water, they saw a gigantic version of Sedusa emerging with an evil laugh) Sedusa: You pathetic, insignificant fools! (She drops her tentacle at Merida and Ralph) Ralph: Look out! (They dodged the tentacle) Sedusa: Now I am the ruler of all the ocean! The waves will bow down to my every whim! (Then tidal waves began splashing around) Merida: Ralph! (Ralph was splashed away by a wave) Sedusa: The sea and all its spoils will bow to my power! (The giant sea witch then created a whirlpool and created havoc with thunder and water spells. Then a group of sunken ships emerged and sailed around the whirlpool while Merida got out of the way. She then noticed Ralph swimming to one of the sailing sunken ships) Merida: (Gasps) Ralph! (The mermaid swam over to help him, but Sedusa knocked Merida to the bottom of the whirlpool. With Ralph, he climbed on board and grabbing the wheel, he sailed the ship towards Sedusa. Then Sedusa raised the trident and prepared to strike Merida) Sedusa: (Laughing evilly) So much for true love, Merida! (Ralph got closer to Sedusa with the sharp broken bow of the ship heading straight towards the sea witch. Sedusa then stopped and turned just in time as the bow stabbed her stomach. Sedusa screamed a horrible scream, then fell, dying a horrible death. Sedusa fell onto the sunken ship as Ralph dove into the water and swam away as the whirlpool died down. Merida then swam to her escape from the whirlpool and saw along with the group Sedusa's remains bubble into nothing as her melting body and the sunken ship sank beneath the water. On a nearby beach, Ralph made it and then fainted. With Sedusa's death, the brown living seaweeds looked up as they saw shimmering light and they smiled happily. Then they were returned to being merpeople again. Finally, the trident, crown, and tiara went to Fergus and Elinor, who transformed back to normal and they picked them up. Elinor then smiled at the water's surface after she and Fergus puts their tiara and crown back on) Elinor: Merida, Ralph, thank you.... (Fergus and Elinor then hugged each other happily) Coming up: The finale; Will Merida be a part of the surface world and be with Ralph again? Only time will tell. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies